The present invention relates to a molded plastic closure and in particular to such a closure having a sealing means comprising molded plastic fins and a laminated cap liner. More particularly, the closure includes a downwardly projecting fin means having a generally triangular cross-section on which a laminated liner including a plastic layer is positioned. The seal is made between the liner and the package rim with the plastic closure ribs engaging a resilient layer on the liner for pressing the liner into tight sealing engagement with the container rim.
There are a number of molded closures using differently shaped and positioned fins for sealing containers such as glass and plastic bottles and the like. Such caps have been found to seal effectively on containers having relatively smooth rims or sealing finishes. There are, however, a number of containers and particularly thin molded plastic containers which are formed with significant mold marks or mold lines which extend over the package rims or sealing surfaces. Difficulty has been encountered in obtaining an inexpensive closure of the plastic type for effectively sealing these containers such as for forming an air tight seal on such packages. The fin and liner design in accordance with the present invention overcomes this problem and provides for an effective, easily applied, closure for sealing this and other packages.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved molded plastic closure and liner combination.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved closure for sealing containers with projections on the container rim or sealing surface.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a molded plastic closure with a liner for sealing containers having uneven or marked sealing surfaces.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved, inexpensive plastic closure with liner for sealing on irregular surfaces.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.